Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 6 - Sweet Heart Mouse Meets Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon/How do you and Shake Hands
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts: * Sweet Heart Mouse: Mister Bugs Bunny! Oh, mister Bugs Bunny! Oh dear, I’m sure he came this way. Do you suppose he could be hiding? Hmmm… not here. I wonder… No, I suppose he must have… Oh! Why, what peculiar little figures! Grumpy Bear… and Bright Heart Raccoon! * Grumpy Bear: If you think we’re wax-works, you ought to pay, you know! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Contrariwise, if you think we’re alive you ought to speak to us! * Grumpy Bear & Bright Heart Raccoon: That’s logic! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, it’s been nice meeting you. Goodbye! * Grumpy Bear: You’re beginning backwards! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say: How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business. * Grumpy Bear & Bright Heart Raccoon: That’s manners! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Really? Well, my name is Sweet Heart Mouse and I’m following a Bugs Bunny. So… * Grumpy Bear: You can’t go yet! * Bright Heart Raccoon: No, the visit has just started! * Sweet Heart Mouse: I’m very sorry… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Do you like to play hide-and-seek? * Grumpy Bear: Or button-button, who’s got the button? * Sweet Heart Mouse: No, thank you. * Grumpy Bear: If you stay long enough we might have a battle! * Sweet Heart Mouse: That’s very kind of you, but I must be going. * Grumpy Bear & Bright Heart Raccoon: Why? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Because I am following a Bugs Bunny! * Grumpy Bear & Bright Heart Raccoon: Why? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, I- I’m curious to know where he is going! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Ohhhh, she’s curious! Tsk! tsk! tsk! ts!… * Grumpy Bear: The oysters were curious too, weren’t they? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Aye, and you remember what happened to them… * Grumpy Bear & Bright Heart Raccoon: Poor things! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Why? What did happen to the oysters? * Grumpy Bear: Oh, you wouldn’t be interested. * Sweet Heart Mouse: But I am! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, no. You’re in much too much of a hurry! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, perhaps I could spare a little time… * Grumpy Bear & Bright Heart Raccoon: You could? Well… Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts